1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to brackets. More specifically, the present invention relates to brackets for hanging articles, such as pictures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hanging articles, such as pictures, typically involves affixing a wire or cord to the picture, or frame in which it is mounted, mounting a picture hook on a wall and placing the wire in the hook. Prior to the instant invention, hook devices were unsatisfactory, especially where the articles were hung in areas subject to unauthorized removal or violent structural activities. Specifically, articles hung with prior art hook devices were at risk to theft and damage from earthquakes. Accordingly, articles so suspended either would be lost or damaged.
Many prior art hook devices have attempted to provide a lock to secure an article. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,334,700, issued Nov. 23, 1943, to L. E. Frey, describes a picture hook with an entrapping lip portion. Referring to FIG. 1, the device includes a loop 16 with a turned over portion 21 and a wedge-shaped portion 19. A wire may be trapped within the slot 22 defined by portions 21 and 19. This locking feature may deter the wire from slipping relative to the hook, but does not discourage removal of the wire altogether.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,317,368, issued Apr. 27, 1943, to L. E. Frey, describes a picture hook also providing a slot for wedging a wire, discouraging it from slipping. Referring to FIG. 3, the slot 13 is defined by wedged portions 15.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 299,003, issued Dec. 20, 1988, to H. J. Fadeley, Jr., shows a picture hanger with inter-digitated fingers. Referring to FIG. 8, a wire may be slipped down along the downwardly-extending finger until it is received and squeezed by two upwardly-extending fingers. As with the above inventions, this invention seems to deter a wire from slipping, but does not deter its ultimate removal from the hook.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 346,952, issued May 17, 1994, to F. Keller, shows a combined animal attaching bracket and feed bucket holder which discourages removal of an item from the device. Referring to FIG. 4, a wire may be fed up through a slot defined by the outer, downwardly-extending exterior finger and an interior, upwardly-extending finger. The wire then may be caused to rest within the slot defined by the inner surface of the interior, upwardly-extending finger and an inner, downwardly-extending finger. This device may deter the inadertent removal of wire-like items, however would not discourage one determined to do so.
Some prior art devices provide effective article-locking mechanisms. However, these devices do not provide for mounting the device to a conventional surface such as a wall. For example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 273,273, issued Apr. 3, 1984, to C. Faidide, shows a simple hook with a latch. Referring to FIG. 2, the device has a main J-shaped hook with a pivotable latch which may be trapped under the lip of the hook.
Other prior art devices provide mechanisms for retaining an object within the device and a wall-attachment mechanism; however, the wall attachment mechanism does not assure that the device remains attached to the mounting service. For example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 29,565, shows a hat hook shell. Referring to FIG. 2, the device provides a base A and a spring-loaded latch G which cooperate to frictionally engage an item inserted between the end of the latch G and the lip E. The device also has mounting apertures D which accommodate fasteners, which assume a parallel penetration direction, to maintain the device onto the mounting surface.
Clearly, the above demonstrates a need for a mounting bracket including a mechanism for discouraging removal of an article therefrom and a mechanism for discouraging removal of the bracket itself from a mounting surface.
None of the above references, taken alone or in combination, are seen as teaching or suggesting the presently claimed mounting bracket.